The High School Diaries Of Kagome And Inuyasha
by kokuyo78
Summary: Sorry about the ch. being short this time too,promise i'll make next 1 longer! This is about Kagome and Inuyasha going 2 high scool and inuyasha seceretly protects Kagome from all the dangers of the school.Rated4later ch.
1. Kagome

**The High School Diaries Of Kagome And Inuyasha**

HI!

My name is Kagome and I'm in the 10th grade at Kokuyo High School and I'm new to this school so I don't know anyone yet. I heard that this school was terrible but I don't believe rumors. I haven't seen the school yet but I'm pretty sure it's not that bad. The school's colors are Purple and Green… I don't think that's a good combination… and the mascot is an Orange & White Wolf with fangs( I think the fangs were a piece of graffiti performed by another student).Well lets see how my first day of High school goes tomorrow. BYE!


	2. Inuyasha

"This is stupid! Why am I writing in this thing again? Oh yeah…I'm supposed to be in this story… o…k… lets start with an introduction…"

Hi, …my name is Inuyasha and I'm in the 10th grade at Kokuyo High School.

"Ummm…"

I've been here for my freshman year so I'm not new to this school and I know all about it. The horrible things about this school and the few good things about it. This school is crazy and I always get caught up in being the hero in the story who is actually trying to get laid.

Knock knock

"What!"

"Hey, its me, Koga, lets go 'pick up' the new girl!"

"Ok, I'm comin'!"

Well I gotta go… I'm going to check out the new girl…I think her name was Kagome or something…

See ya…

"Hurry up Inuyasha, we're already 5 minutes late!"

"Shove it up you're a."


	3. The first problem

THIS IS NOT A DIARY ENTRY!

Kagome arrives at the school when a voice calls to her, "HEY! Hey chick with nice legs! Hey don't you ignore me! I'm talking to you…oh hell naw! …(Whispers to gang) lets get her!"

Inuyasha arrives at the scene with Koga; they hide behind the wall that separates the school from the outside, which is covered in green moss and a yellow liquid in the corner…I don't think I need to explain what that is… "Sooo…where do you thin…"

"AAAAAAAHHH……………" goes the sound of a girl screaming faded because the distance. "What was that?" asked Inuyasha.

"What was what?"

"That scream…oh yeah…you can't hear everything I can…just come, I think it was a girl…"

"O.k. then let's go."

"C'mon babe what's the problamo? Are you scared of a little 'guy's game'?"

"Leave me alone! AAAAAAAHHH……………"Kagome started to shout but was knocked out with a wooden 2x4 by a guy standing behind her.

"What are y'all waitin' 'round for…get a move on it! Take her into 'the classroom'."


	4. Inuyasha saves Kagome for the 1st time

Inuyasha and Koga then went to where Inuyasha heard her scream.

"I could have sworn someone screamed…ah, I smell perfume…and wood…and five men…they were drunk…they went inside! Lets move!"

They dash toward the front doors and burst through them.

"This way!" said Inuyahsa.

They run into a classroom that has been abandoned for ages to find poor Kagome with a guy on top of her, two in her shirt, one under her, and one in her face.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU GUYS THINK YOURE DOING!" shouted Koga and Inuyasha together.

"DIP! DIP!" said the gang leader.

"I don't think so buddy, your going down!" claimed InuI'm just gunna say Inu 4 now cuz Inuyasha is too long, K?

Inu then thoroughly kicked all of they're a's and threw them on the street.

"AND NEVER DO THAT TO ANOTHER UNWILLING GIRL!"-Koga


	5. The Aftermath

**The Aftermath**

**Inu POV**

**Koga and Inu then go back into the classroom and Kagome is gone. **

"**She walked out."-Inu**

"**Naw, you figure that out all by yourself, look, she's right down the hall!"-Koga**

"**Shut up…I knew that…"-Inu**

"**Sure ya did"-Koga**

"**Let her rest and get her head straight before we try to talk to her, she might think we did it and get mad at us."-Inu**

"**Kay, I'll see you in class, tomorrow. Later."-Koga**

"**See ya."-Inu**

**Kagome Diary POV**

**Oh my god…tear stain here……………my first day here…. and I was ra-ra-ra-raped! Tear stain here too……………and here………… I wanna go home……………………………………………………………….. ……………………………Tear stain here as well…………………………… **

**I want a friend…I guess I just have to forget about-Tear stain-about-about what happened today… I can't believe this is such a bad school after all. And I can't switch out because I had to pay to get in. I KNEW that lady was signaling me when she questioned why the heck I would come here with all the yen I have…**

**Maybe I shouldn't have come here…tear I miss my old life……..**


End file.
